Cliffhangers
by Withoutatracelover996
Summary: A seemingly normal case. That is, until things get ugly. JS
1. Kevin Randolph

**So here is a new story :) It's got 9 chapters finished right now and if you've read my previous fics you might know that I'm a bit notorious for short chapters. I hope you enjoy it!**

**(It was brought to my attention that this chapter was filled with grammar errors. I read it again and realized that it needed quite a bit of work. Hopefully this is better.)  
**

The room was cold and small, filled with the noise of barking dogs. Water dripped off of the moldy concrete walls and ceiling, landing into tiny puddles on the hard floor.

A shaft of light penetrated the darkness as a rotting wooden door swung open on its rusty hinges. A man entered the room. Tall, strong, menacing. He surveyed his hard earned possessions with a with sadistic smile.

"Are you hungry boys?" The man called out, causing the noise of the barking to increase.

A tiny sob reached the ears of the man, causing his smile to get a little bit bigger.

The man reached over and opened the huge wire enclosure that was barely containing the small pack of rottweilers.

The man leaned back onto one of the many concrete pillars and smirked before shouting, "Go get 'em boys!"

* * *

**Days Earlier**

"Kevin Randolph, five years old, was seen being forced into a van in the South Bronx after he ran out into the street. His mother was carrying the groceries to the car." Jack announced, sticking the blonde little boy's picture to the whiteboard before writing his name and case number beside the picture.

"Is the mother coming in? Interview room one is free." Danny asked.

"The mother's dead. She was shot and killed at the scene. The kid saw the whole thing." Jack said shortly, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice.

There was a moment of silence in the office as the team both respected the woman's memory and attempted find a good reason as to why the young boy was taken and his mother brutally murdered.

Samantha broke the silence, "I'll start looking into the registered sex offenders in the area."

"Good." Jack confirmed, "Danny, Elena, you go to the grocery store and see if you can find anyone who will give us a sketch. Martin, help Sam with the sex offenders. Vivian, come with me, we're going to the jail."

"Is there someone there we need to see?" Vivian asked, surprised.

Jack responded grimly, "The father."

**So what do you think? Continue? Question for everyone, I've got a very suspenseful Martin fic that I'm writing, is anyone interested in me posting it? It doesn't really have Jack Sam or Martin Sam or anything like that yet. It could I guess but I haven't written it in so far. Let me know! Thanks!**


	2. Scene of the Crime

A greasy looking man leaned on the grocery store wall while speaking to Danny, "Oh yeah, I saw the entire thing. I was outside taking a smoke..."

FLASHBACK

"Hey Jimmy!" A woman shouted. She walked over to where Jimmy was standing, tattoos layering her skin, a cigarette dangling out of her moth and a name tag with the word 'Precious' sticking to it.

"What's up?" Jimmy asked sleazily, taking a drag on his cigarette.

As Precious began complaining about her low paying job, a navy blue truck rattled up to the front of the grocery store, idling there for several minutes.

Kevin and his mom exited the store, Mrs. Randolph's arms filled with grocery bags.

Kevin began to jump up and down excitedly, shouting something over and over before running towards the street.

As Kevin approached the road the van's door shot open, two masked men jumping out and grabbing the young boy.

Mrs. Randolph began to shout and run after her son.

The next few seconds happened in slow motion; one of the masked assailants pulled out a gun and fired two shots, each hitting the desired target.

Mrs. Randolph fell to the ground, blood seeping out of her unmoving body onto the cement below her.

"Mommy!" Kevin shrieked, his eyes filling with tears as he struggled against the man holding him. Kevin's eyes remained on the body of his mother as the door to the van slammed shut, muffling his screams.

The van sped away and there was a moment of calm before an explosion of noise hit the front of the grocery store. People running and screaming, mothers desperately trying to shield their children from the gruesome sight and several people already on the phone with 911.

END FLASHBACK

"So no one saw any of the assailant's faces?" Danny questioned.

"No," Jimmy stated, "All of the men were masked."

"So you would say there were at least three men?" Elena asked.

"At least. I didn't see if there was a passenger or not." Jimmy responded, putting his cigarette back into his mouth.

"Well thank you for your help." Danny said, turning to Elena.

Once Jimmy was out of earshot, Danny spoke to Elena, "I say the kid knew the guy in the car. Jimmy said that Kevin ran to the van, excited, and shouting something over and over."

"Family friend?" Elena theorized.

"Yeah. Or family." Danny responded.


	3. Question for Readers

Ok everyone, I have news. I am wondering, should I continue with this story or scrap it? If there are readers that want me to continue, speak up and I'll consider it. The problem is, I have written about 10 chapters for the story but I'm planning about 4 more but seem to have lost my inspiration. So, I can continue chipping away at it and might get a good ending. Or, I can give it up now. It's in your hands, fellow WAT lovers. Haha, talk to everyone later!


	4. Lack of Information

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'M BACK! MUHAHAHAHA! Anyways...**

**Thanks to :**

**hotchner, WATfan, RRSherlock, SSA Ruth Leland and montydam**

**I have decided to continue and I'm pleased to announce that I've been busy writing and I have 10 COMPLETED CHAPTERS! I will post them regularly :)**

**Thank you for your encouraging reviews and here is the long awaited 3rd chapter...**

**

* * *

**

Jack tapped his foot impatiently as the overweight secretary typed slowly on the computer, trying to bring up Erik Randolph's records.

"Erik Randolph was released six days ago, he's on parole right now," the woman said in a nasally voice.

"And who is his attending officer?" Jack asked shortly.

"Let me pull that information up for you," the secretary said, turning back to her computer and typing one key at a time.

* * *

"Erik Randolph is on parole," Sam announced, slapping a file down on the conference table before taking a seat across from Martin.

"Really..." Martin said, looking up from the piles of case files in front of him.

"I called Erik's parole officer and he has no idea where Erik is," Sam finished.

"So Erik gets out of jail, ignores his parole, kidnaps his kid and kills his wife? Why?" Martin pondered.

"We need to talk to someone who knew them as a couple," Samantha stated.

"Hold on," Martin said, shuffling folders around and pulling one out triumphantly, "Here. Erik only had three people visiting him regularly - Kevin and his mom, Amy, and someone else, a Catherine Randolph," Martin said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ex-wife? Mother?" Samantha brainstormed.

"Sister maybe..." Martin said, spinning his chair around and typing quickly, pulling up Catherin Randolph's file. "Catherine Randolph, thirty-six years old, succeeded by her mother, Carol, and her brother, Erik."

* * *

"Please no..." Kevin whimpered, pushing himself up against the wall. His face was smudged and his tear tracks were clearly visible on his soft, pale skin. He continued to speak, his voice getting louder and more desperate with each plea, "No...no, please no!"

**So I must admit, a big inspiration was that I had the privilege of meeting Eric Close in January - he's in Vancouver filming his new show Chaos and I saw him on set. He was really nice, signing a copy of the Chaos script and taking a bunch of pictures. It was pretty great :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter - don't forget to review :)**

**I'll update shortly! **

**PS: If you watch Criminal Minds, I've started a story called 'King of the Munchkins' so feel free to check that out: **.net/s/6815470/1/King_of_the_Munchkins

**Have a great weekend everyone!**


	5. Big Red Stamps

**Thanks for reviewing Kimberleah :)**

Jack removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with one hand, sighing heavily.

Samantha entered the small office and quietly shut the door, seeing the exhaustion written on Jack's face. "Long day?" she asked kingly, sitting down in front of him.

Jack grunted, then looked up, "Very."

"Do you want to come over later?" Sam asked.

Jack looked up and considered the offer. He glanced at his watch, "Um... no. Sorry. I think I'm going to tough it out here for a little while longer," Jack said regretfully.

"Ok. Are you sure you don't need any help?" Samantha asked, gesturing at the pile of folders on Jack's table.

Jack thought for a moment. "Yeah, go home," Jack decided after seeing the bags under Samantha's eyes and the fact that she hadn't seen her son in over eighteen hours.

"Alright, thanks," Samantha smiled tiredly before leaving Jack's office.

Jack watched Samantha leave, then turned his attention to the files on his desk. Two of them lay open, dark red stamps covering their surfaces, 'Escaped Convict' 'Classified as Extremely Dangerous'.

**Sorry that was so short. It's just how it came out. Chapter 5 will be longer**


	6. Security Tapes

**So I see the WAT FF scene is up and running again :)**

**I'm in NYC right now so I'm not updating as frequently but here is the next chapter!**

Danny smiled as he handed out the cups of coffee he was juggling. "Good morning everyone, how are we all today?"

Everyone smiled and offered a good natured response.

"Ok, back to business," Jack announced, "Kevin Randolph has been missing for 24 hours now and our main focus is Erik Randolph. He doesn't have any active credit cards but his debit card has been used recently at a grocery store in Manhattan. Sam, you come with me and we'll see if we can come up with any security camera footage. Martin, you go with Danny and talk to Catherine Randolph. Vivian and Elena, run a track and trace on Erik's cell phone, then see if you can find any of Erik's close friends, someone who might have helped him in the kidnapping," Jack ordered.

Everyone in the office nodded and later dispersed.

* * *

Catherine held a cup of tea entwined in her fingers. "Kevin is missing?" she asked open mouthed.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Randolph, yes," Danny confirmed.

"Wh... what happened?" Catherine stuttered.

"He was kidnapped. We believe your brother was involved," Martin explained.

"Erik? No, he loves Kevin. Erik would never hurt him," Catherine insisted.

"That may be true, but Erik wouldn't have to hurt Kevin in order to kidnap him," Danny stated.

Catherine paled, "My God."

"I know this comes as a shock, but do you have any idea of where your brother might go to hide?" Martin asked.

Catherine held back her shocked tears and forced herself to focus. "He has a building that he bought a few years ago - before he went to jail. He was going to fix it up and turn it into a small company but it's all shut down now. No one's been there for years."

"What's the address?" Martin asked.

"527 Shoreline Avenue," Ms. Randolph recited.

Martin flipped his notebook closed and stood up, "Thank you Ms. Randolph, you've been a big help."

* * *

"That guy? Yeah, I've seen him. He came in here about a half hour ago," The store clerk said after studying the picture of Erik that Jack handed him.

"Did he have a little boy with him?" Samantha asked.

"No. He bought some cigarettes, a bag of chips and a liter of pop. He also bought a case of beer," The store clerk, Clayton, said.

"Do you know if he drove here?" Jack asked, glancing at the parking lot.

"No I don't think so. I asked him if he wanted help walking the groceries to his car and he said he was walking," Clayton said.

"Are there security cameras in the parking lot?" Jack inquired.

"Of course," Clayton responded, quickly losing interest in the conversation.

"Can we see them?" Samantha asked.

"Sure," Clayton said, gesturing for them to follow him.

In the back room, Jack and Samantha stared at the screen depicting the morning's events.

"There's Erik there," Samantha said, pointing at a small figure on the screen.

Jack and Samantha continued to stare at the screen, not noticing Clayton slowly backing out of the room.

"What's he doing?" Jack asked as he watched Erik looking around nervously when a second figure appeared on the grainy picture.

"That's Clayton!" Samantha said in surprise.

Jack turned around, "What were you - " he stopped as he noticed Clayton was no longer in the room.

Jack turned his attention to the door, rattling the door knob unsuccessfully. "It's locked," Jack stated the obvious.

"Damn it," Samantha said. "Hey look, there he goes," Samantha pointed to the top left camera screen which showed Clayton running to his car and speeding away.

Jack sighed, "Now what?"

**Review! It would be greatly appreciated!**


	7. Blue Ties and Mistakes Made

**Hey... *awkwardly walks in*... so I haven't written in a while... heehee... **

**BUT I'M BACK! And I'm determined to finish this story. It is going to happen considering I've had all of one day of summer vacation and I'm already bored out of my mind. So, without further ado, here is chapter 7!**

The locksmith yanked the heavy door open, revealing Jack and Samantha sitting inside.

"Thank God, I was getting hungry," Jack groaned as he rose out of his chair.

Marting walked in, "Alright, let me see that footage."

Samantha turned and rewound the tape until Clayton was seen entering the frame. The small group of people watched as Clayton subtly slipped Erik a thick envelope.

"Was Clayton paying him off?" Martin asked.

"Maybe, but for what?" Samantha pondered.

"Does Clayton have any type of relationship with Amy or Kevin Randolph?" Jack asked.

Martin shrugged, "Not that I know of."

"Well let's pack up these tapes and get out of here," Jack said.

"Don't forget your tie," Martin said, pointing to Jack's blue tie strewn on the floor.

* * *

"You did what?" Erik shouted.

"I'm sorry! You said don't act suspicious, let the feds have what they want," Clayton whined.

Erik's anger began to boil over, "Not security tapes showing you giving me the supplies, you idiot!"

Clayton shrunk away from Erik's loud voice, "Sorry man, I was just trying to follow your instructions."

Erik forced himself to relax. He unclenched his fists and painted a smile on his face, "Fine. You made a mistake! No one's perfect right?"

Clayton nodded nervously.

Erik's face hardened, "Now what you need to do is fix it. Ok?"

Clayton nodded furiously, "Ok, I can fix it. Right away, sir."

Clayton began to leave before Erik called out to him, "Hold on, I'm coming with you."

**Short but there's going to be another one in just a second here. Hey! Is anyone else excited about Poppy Montgomery's new show, 'The Rememberer'? I thought Eric Close's was OK at best.. too bad because he is a great actor. I think it just wasn't written very well. Anyways.. for the few people still reading this story, I apologize again and I'd love some reviews for this new chapter!**


	8. Anonymous Note

"Good work out there," Jack commented while driving the car back to the office.

Samantha looked puzzled, "With the security tapes?"

Jack laughed, "No, for being so fast!"

Samantha realized what he was saying and began to blush.

"Hello?" Jack answered his ringing phone with a smile.

"Jack, there's one person Erik has been calling on a regular basis ever since he got out of jail; the guy's name is William Ferris. He was Erik's cellmate," Vivian reported.

"Ok, great work Viv. Sam and I are just on our way back now," Jack said.

"Alright, see you soon," Vivian responded.

Jack hung up the phone, "You know what I don't understand? Why all this trouble? I mean, Erik's assembled this team of guys - one an ex-con - and kidnaps his son after murdering his wife. But why? There's got to be a bigger picture. We're missing something," Jack thought aloud.

"You think Erik's planning something bigger?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah," Jack murmured, "What about this? Erik gets out of jail, knows his wife won't take him back, he'll never get custody of his kid, his life is over. So he thinks, to hell with following the rules, I'm going to do this my way," Jack started.

"So he kills his wife and takes his kid. With Amy out of the picture, no one is going to work too hard to find Kevin. He plans one big crime, most likely for money. He's set for life and he gets his son," Samantha finished.

"What about Catherine?" Jack asked.

"She'd probably get a few Christmas cards," Samantha shrugged.

"Let's run it by the rest of the team. See what they think," Jack concluded.

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Well, it sounds like a valid theory. Danny and I checked out the warehouse Catherine told us about, it was completely empty," Martin said.

"It's been 27 hours," Elena remarked.

"Did we get anything on Clayton's car?" Danny asked.

"They found it parked two blocks away from the grocery store completely gutted," Vivian said.

"I just can't wrap my head around it. There's too many variables," Jack thought aloud.

"Has anyone talked to Clayton's friends? William's?" Sam asked.

"I'll take Martin and we can talk to other employees at the grocery store," Vivian offered.

"I'll go with Sam and we'll try to track down William's friends," Jack said.

"Maybe Elena and I can... keep busy," Danny shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Jack winked at Danny.

* * *

"There they are," Clayton pointed to Jack and Samantha as they exited the FBI building.

Erik sat still, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Let's send a warning. If they don't leave us alone, we can make sure there are two less FBI agents on this planet."

* * *

"Hey Jack, we just got an anonymous note, 'Stop snooping around or you will suffer'," Danny read.

"Well I guess we'll take that into consideration but I'm not letting a five year old boy vanish into thin air and not do anything about it," Jack said into his cell phone, dismissing the note.

"Ok..." Danny said unsurely.

"Run any fingerprints on it and conduct a handwriting analysis," Jack ordered.

"Will do," Danny said, then hung up the phone.

Jack pressed end before turning to Samantha, "We got a note."

"What does it say?" Sam asked, her interest piqued.

"Stop snooping around or you will suffer," Jack said with a small grin.

"Sounds kind of like an amateur," Sam remarked.

"No kidding. Well, we know we're getting close if someone's bothering to write a note," Jack grimaced.

"Kevin Randolph, here we come," Samantha said, starting the car.

**Ok so that was 2 chapters in one since they were kind of short on their own. Question: I have a story completely finished but not posted about Martin at the hands of a serial killer. Do you want to read that? Because I'm happy to post it if you want to read. Give me a shout and please review!**


	9. Cornered

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 9**

Clayton walked behind Erik as they crept through the house, letting the FBI agents' voices guide them.

"You remember what to do?" Erik asked.

Clayton nodded and the men stepped outside of the living room where Jack and Samantha were going through William's extensive collection of unmarked DVD's.

Erik silently counted to three, using his fingers as signals.

One...

Two...

Three.

Clayton fired into the ceiling while Erik shouted, "Get on the ground!"

Jack and Samantha instinctively ducked while reaching for their own firearms.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Erik warned, his gun pointed precariously at the FBI agents. "Why don't you just slowly raise your hands so I can see them?" Erik smirked.

Not doubting his ruthlessness, Jack and Samantha put their hands up slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements.

"Good," Erik grinned. "Now I want you to slowly hand me all of your weapons."

Jack and Samantha unclipped their guns and slid them along the floorboards to where Erik and Clayton were standing. Clayton scooped them up, tucking one into his pants and handing the other to Erik.

"I see that you didn't heed our warning," Erik smirked.

"Why did you kidnap your own son?" Jack asked menacingly.

"I think you already know that. And it is besides the fact. I am in control here, and I think it is time to go," Erik said.

Clayton came up behind Sam, pointing his gun at her head while Erik kept his gun dutifully pointed at Jack Malone. "Come on now," Erik grinned.

Jack looked at Sam helplessly before submitting to Erik's demands and walking towards him with his hands up. "Fine," Jack growled.

Erik grinned, "This is going to be fun."

**A bit of a short transition chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	10. Showdown

**OH MY GOODNESS I JUST WROTE A REALLY LONG CHAPTER AND WHEN I WENT TO SAVE IT THE COMPUTER TOLD ME I NEEDED TO LOG IN AGAIN AND ONCE I DID IT WAS ERASED! I AM SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW. Anyways... here is (for the second time... grrr...) chapter 10**

The tension in the air was thick. Clayton shoved Samantha forward, causing her to stumble forwards into Erik. The temporary distraction was all Jack needed to act. He whirled around, smashing his fists into Clayton's mouth and stomach.

Once she regained her composure, Samantha followed Jack's lead, punching Erik in the gut and kicking him between the knees. Erik gasped and bent over, giving Samantha the opportunity to slam her knee into his ribs. Jack received a hit to the face, causing him to angrily retaliate. Jack punched Clayton in the face, a hit hard enough to disorient Clayton long enough for Jack to tackle him to the ground.

On the other side of the room, Samantha reached for Erik's gun. Erik, however, was faster and as quickly as the fight had begun, it was over.

Breathing heavily, Erik spoke, "That was a mistake."

Jack tried to grab Clayton's gun when a shot rang out, causing him to freeze in place.

"Get off of him, or I will kill you," Erik warned icily.

Jack, once again, placed his hands over his head and backed away from Clayton. Clayton then stood up, wiping blood from his face and dutifully aiming his gun at Jack's head. Erik kept a firm hold on Samantha's right arm, making her bite her lip.

Jack watched Erik's face for any sign of guilt, but all he saw was anger. When Erik spoke, his voice shook with rage, "You turned out to be more trouble then you're worth. Clayton..." Erik nodded.

Clayton winked at Erik before slamming the butt of his gun into Jack's head, causing Jack to immediately loose consciousness.

Sam cried out, but before Erik could give her the same treatment, she wriggled out of his grasp, snatching the gun out of Erik's hands. She held on to it tightly, her knuckles turning white. Clayton, unsure of what to do, held onto Jack's limp body and waited for a signal from Erik.

"Clayton, put the gun down, now," Samantha said coldly.

Clayton shook his head, and Samantha began to wonder how she was going to get herself and Jack out of there alive. With Clayton on the one side of her and Erik on the other, it was physically impossible to do anything. Against her better judgement, Samantha turned her back to Erik and approached Clayton in order to disarm him and keep Jack safe. Erik, however, immediately took the moment to violently hit Samantha in the back of the head with a vase he had picked up from a side table.

With glass shattering on the floor, Erik and Clayton found themselves alone with two unconscious FBI agents.

"Let's move," Erik commanded.

**Ok so my fight scene was much better when I wrote it the first time. Curse the computer. AND I know that this was more Sam-centered but don't worry, I'll get to Jack soon enough ;)**

**Please review! I love reading what you have to say :)**


	11. Unfortunate Circumstances

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! It's here now :)**

"Yeah, we got nothing from the grocery store employees. What did you come up with?" Martin asked.

"We ran some fingerprints that the forensic team salvaged from the car, we came up with the guy Jack and Sam were interviewing, William Ferris," Danny relayed.

"So William, Clayton and Erik all knew each other?" Vivian asked.

Martin nodded, "I think we found our criminals."

* * *

Jack awoke groggily to a dank, mouldy smelly room. Lifting his heavy head, he squinted against the bright fluorescent lights hanging above him. As the fog surrounding his brain cleared, he remembered Samantha.

"Sam?" he asked, his voice surprisingly weak.

"Jack? Where are you?" Samantha responded from another corner of the room.

Jack made a move to stand before realizing he was bound to a chair. His time with Cynthia flashed across his mind, the pain of the nails piercing his skin causing him to cringe in remembrance. "I'm over here, tied to a chair. Can you move?"

Jack heard some shuffling noises before Sam spoke, "No, I can't." She sighed, "Everyone knew where we were going right? They should be here any minute now."

"Yeah," Jack said, sounding much more confidant than he felt.

Suddenly, footsteps approached Jack's side of the basement and a door swung open.

* * *

"If the three of them killed Amy and abducted Kevin, then don't Jack and Sam need some backup?" Danny asked.

"I haven't heard from Jack for over an hour, has anyone talked to him or Samantha?" Vivian asked.

"No, the last time I talked to Jack I was telling him about that warning letter we got this morning," Danny said.

"What warning letter?" Martin asked.

"It was some note saying that we should back off. It didn't seem like a real threat so we decided to continue with the investigation. I was going to tell you..." Danny started.

"You were going to tell me? You should have said something! You're going to get them killed!" Martin exploded.

Danny opened his mouth but he couldn't speak.

"Martin..." Vivian said, breaking the shocked silence in the room.

"I'm sorry," Martin said, turning away and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Hello, Jack. My name is Erik. But you already knew that. You've been trying to take my son away from me," Erik leaned into Jack's face, "No one, takes my son away from me."

"I didn't..." Jack started. He was interrupted by the back of Erik's hand slamming against his left cheek. He coughed, his eyes watering from the blow.

Erik moved in even closer and Jack could see the sweat beading on Erik's forehead.

"I am going to take you one step from death, then bring you back so that you can watch me take everything you ever cared about away from you. Starting, with her," Erik gestured towards the area where Samantha was sitting. Erik grinned, "But, the best is always saved for last. For now, we'll have to start with bringing you down a couple of notches, Jack."

**Please review! I haven't written in a while, so getting support from readers is always a great motivation!**


	12. One Call Changes Everything

**Thank you for reading!**

Jack coughed, blood seeping from his mouth and nose. His head ached and he was teetering precariously on the edge of consciousness. Blow after blow had caused his system to shut down and he hoped no one noticed the smell of urine coming from his pants.

Erik breathed heavily, stepping back and wiping sweat off of his brow. "Ready for round two?" he asked.

The door to the room swung open, "Daddy?" a little boy called.

"Kevin? Go upstairs please, I'll be up in a minute!" Erik shouted.

"Daddy, what are you doing? Can I do it to?" Kevin asked.

Erik sighed, "Excuse me," he said to Jack. Erik waltzed over to where Kevin was standing, kneeling down to the young boy's height. "Kevin, buddy, daddy's working right now and you can't help. Go play video games until I'm done. Ok?"

Kevin looked at Jack, then back at his father, "Ok, daddy."

"Good boy," Erik said. He watched his son run out of the room, then turned to face Jack and Samantha. "Alright, Jack. While you're hanging onto life, I'll have some fun with your female companion here."

"No, please don't! Sam!" Jack cried helplessly while he watch Erik approach her.

Erik pulled a knife out from his jacket and raised it in the air. He plunged it down into Samantha's hand, causing her to scream in pain.

Yanking the knife out, Erik attacked again, stabbing her in the thigh. Samantha broke down, unable to contain the tears of pain welling up in her eyes.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Jack shouted.

Erik grabbed the knife once more and dealt the final blow to Samantha's side. Leaving the knife, Erik sauntered out of the room, slamming his fist into Jack's head once more and sending him into darkness.

* * *

"We just got a call from Kevin Randolph!" Vivian announced. "He was watching TV and saw Jack and Sam's pictures. He said he was in his dad's basement and that both Jack and Samantha were there."

"Did we get an address?" Danny demanded.

"Yes, 4115 Sweetfern street, Lindenhurst," Vivian reported.

"Alright, let's go," Danny suggested.

"You get the car, I'll call Martin," Vivian agreed.

**Ok so this chapter was short because I wasn't planning on writing today but I looked and I haven't updated in a while. I just wrote a 1800 word chapter for my Criminal Minds story and I'm all authored out for the day which is why this was a short chapter. So this is your tidbit until I can write you a proper chapter! Before Wednesday ok :)? **


	13. Finale

**Well I got it to you before _a _Wednesday :S School got really busy and I was upset when I posted my rediculously long Criminal Minds finale and 1 person bothered to review. Sigh. I've always wanted 50 reviews and that story had 43 and one wonderful person decided to say something about the chapter. Anyways... thank you to my fabulous reviewer on this story, ninthwardgurl05, you're the best :)**

Martin pressed his foot down on the gas pedal, causing the car to lurch forward. Skidding on the rain, his tires squealed in protest to Martin's sharp turns at an accelerated speed. Turning on his police lights, Martin sped through several red lights, ran stop signs and veered severely to the left so as not to hit a small bird which refused to move out of his way.

Double checking the address. Martin pulled in to the driveway of a small suburban house. Looking around, Martin saw no one. He checked the address once more, verifying that it was indeed the right house. Martin pulled out his phone, speed dialling Vivian's cell.

"Sorry Martin, we're stuck in traffic," Vivian reported.

"Can't you put your sirens on?" Martin asked.

"We tried that but no one can move, the street is packed with cars," Vivian said anxiously.

"What are we going to do then?" Martin asked.

"I called local police and they should be on their way. Martin, you wait for back up. Do you hear me?" Vivian said urgently.

"Yeah Viv, I hear you," Martin said shortly before hanging up.

Martin looked around the seemingly desolated street, rain dripping off of his eyelashes.

A scream erupted from the house, causing Martin to jump. Grabbing his gun, he knew that he couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

A shaft of light penetrated the darkness as a rotting wooden door swung open on its rusty hinges. A man entered the room. Tall, strong, menacing. He surveyed his hard earned possessions with a with sadistic smile.

"Are you hungry boys?" The man called out, causing the noise of the barking to increase.

A tiny sob reached the ears of the man, causing his smile to get a little bit bigger.

The man reached over and opened the huge wire enclosure that was barely containing the small pack of rottweilers.

The man leaned back onto one of the many concrete pillars and smirked before shouting, "Go get 'em boys!"

The dogs raced forwards, four attacking Jack and three more going after Samantha. She screamed as a dog bit her hand, tearing open her skin.

Jack, too, roared in pain as one dog shook his leg in his mouth, ripping his jeans and piercing his skin.

* * *

Martin entered the house stealthily, creeping around corner, gun in hand. Hearing many cries of pain emitting from the basement, Martin started down the stairs. Approaching the door, Martin heard the sound of dogs barking. He frowned, reaching out slowly to open the door.

What he saw in the basement churned his stomach. There were so many dogs in the small space. Watching as the dogs attacked Jack and Sam, Martin snapped out of it, holding his gun and firing at the dogs, hitting several. Now that he had made so much noise, Martin had attracted the attention of Erik.

Martin turned to the doorway as he heard Erik's steps thundering towards him. Martin was surprised when Erik didn't turn into the basement, but instead raced out of the house. Martin was about to give chase, but stopped when he saw Viv cuffing Erik's hands firmly behind his back.

**Two Weeks Later**

Jack sighed as he pulled his suit on, careful to avoid the various bruises and dog bites layering his body. He did up his tie, straightening it in the mirror. Kevin was living with his aunt while Erik was facing various charges. He wouldn't get out of jail for a very long time.

Jack forced himself to stop thinking about work and concentrate on his date with Sam.

He had to admit, although life can throw you curveballs, most of the time things turned out alright.

Giving himself another check in the mirror, Jack grabbed his car keys and headed out.

"Yes," he thought to himself, "Life is good."


End file.
